


God of Nothing

by ForEliIsLost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Asexual Character, Gods, I didn't name the protagonist, Nonbinary Character, Old Gods, but they're the God of The Unknown, humans as bad :(((, i made a nb god ok, posted on tumblr, they're such a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEliIsLost/pseuds/ForEliIsLost
Summary: Prompt: You are the god of Nothing. Mercy on the fools who underestimate the title.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	God of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> that'd it, I'm tired

When you first became a God, you were exhilarated just by having the title to call yourself upon — being among other Gods was a blessing (nothing could topple the sense of community that you felt when the eldritch Gods took you in). It was good finding out that you where Lord of The Void — one with the darkness, you were a patron of the Unknown.

You took pride in being a benevolent God, one your worshippers could depend upon when they needed to be guided through dark forests in journeys of discovery. Those who wandered into the Unknown with a spark of curiosity in their eyes and a yearning for learning of the dark lands always came out better than they were when they entered. 

Humans loved you and were loved in return, for you saw those fragile humans and couldn’t not see them as if they were your own children — which you had not yet been given the grace of having by the Great Mother, but you weren’t resentful of that fact because you had humans.

But, with the passing of the centuries, they changed. Of course they did, when new Gods were born often and you were becoming seemingly obsolete. They didn’t forget about you, though. They knew who you are, but you’re tossed to the side unforgotten yet uncared for.

You were paralyzed when you first heard it. “God of nothing”, they called you now. You wonder how you could’ve stepped on greatness for so long only to be demoted so vilely during the time in which most Gods prospered.

You changed your mind, humans weren’t fragile — they were _weak_. Weak of body and of mind, so easily broken and lured and convinced. They were fools, you realize, and you wonder where the beauty you once saw was now.

You ask yourself time and time again how could they have the nerve of attempting to subdue, undermine you when you could destroy them with the blink of an eye. 

When word about this spread among the other Gods, they were irate — they got together to cast plagues and wars upon humans until they remembered to pray so that they would be guided through the unknown. Humankind, however, believed it was a war among the Gods, for it couldn’t be their own fault that they were suffering.

When the wrath of your family quieted down and humans did not learn their lesson, you started to take ownership of the title given to you. “God of Nothing,” you said one day, testing it on your tongue. You smiled and hummed, “I don’t hate the sound of that.”

After that, you started to like it whenever people would underestimate you. After all, you knew how strong you were, they didn’t. And it just gave you the opportunity to prove them wrong — and, _oh_ , how they were always so wrong! It was a cathartic experience.

“You’re God of nothing!” a human mocked.

You smiled, “Yes. Yes, I am.” you said calmly. _May the other Gods have mercy on you, for I will not_.


End file.
